Mama Said - Metallica
by Franck
Summary: la madre de black... nadie conoce de ella, es un misterio. En base a esto Black , por la pena que siente decide escribir una canción y cantarla en una celebración en el Shibusen, para reprimir la pena que siente desde lo mas fondo del corazón de el ninja peliazul.- Mal Summary lose, soy nuevo en esto T.T


_**Holuuu…. .w. pues esta es mi primer historia y no sean crueles conmigo si me quedo mal… si tengo algún defecto digamenlo en los reviews y mejorare para la próxima… sin nada mas espero que les guste y a leer ^w^**_

_**Black*star POV**_

**me da envidia , ver que todos tuvieron una madre… y por mi lado , nunca conoci la mia, quisiera por lo menos tener un recuerdo con ella, pero no… que e hecho para que me jugara una mala pasada el destino , nunca supe su nombre , no tengo ninguna foto de ella, tan solo de pensar eso me dan ganas de llorar… mejor camino hacia mi casa , y me largo de aquí…**

**Maka muy contenta… ya que su madre vino a verla… y eso… me produce… Celos?! Pero que cojones digo… ya no importa… mientras este en esta silla sin tomar la atención de nadie estare muy bien… joder… mejor me voy nunca tuve que venir a esta fiesta…**

-Tsubaki!- Grite mientras me paraba de la silla

Tsubaki: Que paso Black? –se me acercaba caminando mi amada… digo mi compañera

-yo me ire a casa… nos vemos después…- Decia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Tsubaki:Black… y ahora te vas?- me decía mientras me miraba de forma muy apenada… amo esa mirada que tie… que estoy diciendo esa mirada que a nadie se le puede negar…

-sip… necesito ir a la casa a hacer algo- dije eso mientras cerraba la puerta pero

Tsubaki: No te vallas… no quiero estar sola… pero es tu decisión y la respetare –decia mientras me afirmaba el brazo y estaba con ojos lagrimosos… esto se me volvió ridículo me obligaba a que me quedara con ella?

-Adiós Tsubaki…-Aproveche el momento y la bese en la boca y me fui cerrando la puerta

**Corri hacia la casa mientras… Lloraba?... no esto no puede estar pasando… nunca conoci a mi madre… y nunca tuve un recuerdo de ella… no lo soportaba mas… esos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza todo el rato hasta que llegue a la casa… me dedique a estirarme en mi cama… y dormir**

_**Fin Black*Star POV  
**_

_**En otro lugar~~…**_

**Se encontraban todas las Chicas hablando sobre… Algo que nadie se lo Espero… El Shibusen Organizo una Celebracion en la cual Los Alumnos se podían inscribir para mostrar algo de lo que son capaces y Black… se inscribió todas hablaban de los mismo… pero algo cambiara… llego al grupo Soul y Kid…**

Maka: Tsubaki, Que crees que haga Black para presentar en la Celebracion?-decia mientras tomaba un vaso de agua

Tsubaki: nose… Creo que algo impresionante por lo que veo…-Sonrie levemente

Liz: Y que hara ese peliazul?... Peleara contra todo el Shibusen?... Bailara sensualmente… no me imagino nada mas que venga de Black-Decia mientras se pintaba las uñas

Kid: pues que para ese dia este presentable… que me da asco ese mono…-decia mientras se sentaba en la silla

Soul: Ya bajale a tu "Simetria" Kid… -se rie un poco

Tsubaki: Black… -decia mirando el techo

**después de una larga Charla y todo el cuento… Todos tomaron camino a su casa… Tsubaki en especial Fue a su casa y todo el cuento como siempre, agregando que de paso se compro unas cosas para la cena**

_**Tsubaki POV**_

**Hiba de camino a casa, llegando con bolsas con viveres para cenar Ramen… espero que a black le guste , nunca hemos comido Ramen… en las noches siempre nos limitamos a comer siempre en la tarde o almuerzo… pero eso no importa… entre a la casa y cerre la puerta… deje los viveres en la mesa y subi para ver a black y cuando justo escuche una melodía… una relajante melodía… Acaso es una Guitarra? ****Black esta tocando Guitarra?... no no creo…**

_**Rebel mind your last name  
wild blood in my veins  
They brings strings around my neck  
The mark that still remains  
Left home at an early age  
Of what I heard was wrong  
I never asked forgiveness  
But what is said is done  
**_

**E-Ese es Black Cantando?... no no creo… pero que sea que este cantando será muy especial para el… baje muy contenta… nunca había escuchado cantar a black… su voz se escuchaba muy seria… como si estuviera llorando mejor bajo a hacer la cena…**

_**10 minutos antes de la presentación de Black en la Celebracion**_

Kid: Vamos Black… Espero que te valla bien con lo que vallas a hacer…-decia mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de Black dándole unas palmadas

Soul: Vamos en 10 minutos te luciras… muestra quien es el black que conocemos…-alzaba en puño chocandolo con el de Black

Black: Saben que esto… será algo muy difere…-comienzan a hablar por el micrófono

Spirit: por problemas de salud al parecer… Ox no pudo participar… asique pasamos al siguiente… Black*Star!-Mientras se escuchan Aplausos

Soul: Bueno creo que hable muy tarde… Suerte Black Lusete-

Kid: lo mismo digo… suerte Black…

Black: Gracias…-Mientras entraba al escenario

Spirit: bien Black que nos traes hoy… por lo que veo haras una demostración de tus habilidades…

Black: en realidad no… -toma el micrófono- bueno personas presentes… hoy hare algo que nadie conoce de mi… pues e compuesto una canción… que ira dedicada a una persona en especial… para serles sinceros yo nunca conoci a mi madre… y en esta canción expreso lo que se siente al perder a esa persona que da la vida por ti… esta canción se llama "Mama Said"

**El publico quedo atonito… Black va a Cantar?... Todo el mundo murmuraba** **muchas cosas… **_**prepárense para quedar sordos… black canta muy desafinado… desde cuando black hace música? El nunca a tocado un instrumento…**_** mas y mas cosas hasta que en un punto… una silla, un micrófono , un reflector apuntándolo, mucha gente viéndolo, y una guitarra , era momento del Show!**

**(N/A: les Sale mejor desde este momento poner la canción…)**

_**Mama Said**__****_

_**Mama she has taught me well**____**  
**__**Told me when i was young**____**  
**__**"son your life's an open book**____**  
**__**Don't close it 'fore its done"**____**  
**__**"the brightest flame burns quickest"**____**  
**__**That's what i heard her say**____**  
**__**A son's heart sowed to mother**____**  
**__**But i must find my way**____**  
**__**Let my heart go**____**  
**__**Let your son grow**____**  
**__**Mama let my heart go**____**  
**__**Let this heart be still**____**  
**__**Yeah still**____**  
**__**Rebel mind your last name**____**  
**__**Wild blood in my veins**____**  
**__**They bring strings around my neck**____**  
**__**The mark that still remains**____**  
**__**Left home at an early age**____**  
**__**Of what i heard was wrong**____**  
**__**I never asked forgiveness**____**  
**__**But what is said is done**____**  
**__**Let my heart go**____**  
**__**Let your son grow**____**  
**__**Mama, let my heart go**____**  
**__**Let this heart be still**____**  
**__**Never i ask of you**____**  
**__**But never i gave**____**  
**__**But you gave me your emptiness that i'll take to my grave**____**  
**__**Never i ask of you**____**  
**__**But never i gave**____**  
**__**But you gave me your emptiness that i'll take to my grave**____**  
**__**So let this heart be still**____**  
**__**Mama, now i'm coming home**____**  
**__**I'm not all you wished of me**____**  
**__**A mother's love for her son**____**  
**__**Spoken, help me be**____**  
**__**I took your love for granted**____**  
**__**Not a thing you said to me**____**  
**__**I needed your arms to welcome me**____**  
**__**But, a cold stone's all i see**____**  
**__**Let my heart go**____**  
**__**Let your son grow**____**  
**__**Mama, let my heart go**____**  
**__**Let this heart be still**____**  
**__**Let my heart go**____**  
**__**Mama, let my heart go**____**  
**__**You never let my heart go**____**  
**__**So let this heart be still**____**  
**__**Never i ask of you**____**  
**__**But never i gave**____**  
**__**But you gave me your emptiness that i'll take to my grave**____**  
**__**Never i ask of you**____**  
**__**But never i gave**____**  
**__**But you gave me your emptiness that i'll take to my grave**____**  
**__**Let this heart be still**_

**Las personas que habian dejaron un silencio… Black habia cantado… canto de una forma para desaogarse… lo que canto fue muy bello… y la gente aplaudió mientras que black solo se limitaba a dejar caer unas lagrimas de felicidad, con guitarra en mano se fue de el escenario hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos… dejando la guitarra de un lado guardándola… corrió donde sus amigos… ellos por los sorprendidos que quedaron por la canción que escribió solo se limitaron a abrazarlo y bueno… por Tsubaki a besarlo jeje… abrazados como parejas salierdon de las bambalinas hacia afuera donde estaban varias personas para hablar con Black… por lo sorprendido que quedaron… tras un largo rato de escabullirse e ir a los asientos donde comieron y bebieron un rato antes de irse…**

_**al rato después…**_

**Black y Tsubaki tenían que irse… obiamente se les hacia tarde… pero a black le llegaría una sorpresa…**

Black: Se que te reiras por lo que cante… -se sonroja y desvia la mirada

Tsubaki: Por que me tendría que reir por algo muy hermoso que hi…-es interrumpida

**una mujer un poco mas alta vestida total mente de negro y con una bufanda tapando la boca de la mujer y su pelo café oscuro toca el hombro de black…**

?: Fue muy hermoso mi Black…-mientras tocaba el hombro de Black y acariciaba el cabello de black…

Black:-salta de golpe y se aleja de la mujer- Qu-Quien eres tu?...

?: perdón por abandonarte… pero ahora vuelvo a verte… mi hijo…

Black: Ma… Mama?…-por lo aquello que dijo esa mujer… black se limito a correr donde estaba ella y abrazarla y llorar en el pecho de su madre…

**el hermoso encuentro que hubo, entre black*star y su madre duro días… desde que su madre se hizo presente solo black le tomo mucha atención… no la dejaba sola… si ella salía black salía con ella… todo para recuperar los años que nunca la vio…**

**Espero que les haya gustado… y no sean malos conmigo que tuve mucha valentía en subirlo… que me daba miedo de que alguien la lea y se ria de mi… pues nada mas espero que la hayan disfrutado algún ****Review o Follow ****, se le agradeceria de corazón y hasta mi prox histora ^^**


End file.
